Another 20th Century RP
Hiddenlich *The works of Marx are being circulated throughout Russia * 3:58Finn168719 Like they ganged up against a country * Mexico undergos a Nationalist Revolution * 3:59Nour T Egypt undergos a revolution to prevent it from being British protectorate again. * Roll * 4:00Hiddenlich (I will roll0 * 4:00Finn168719 Mexican Nationalists recieved assistance from Germany * 4:00Hiddenlich *) * 4:00Finn168719 Republican government is overthrown and the German prince is put into power * 4:00Nour T Okay * 4:00Finn168719 Starting the Third Mexican Empire or the Mexican Reich * 4:01Hiddenlich 6: Egypt gains its independence from Britain. However, the British Monarchy angered by Nationalist Egypt and sends the British army to invade Egypt * Russia annexes Georgia and attempts to take over the small country (Roll) * 4:04Finn168719 Mexico began building railroads and factories around their territories * 4:04Nour T 3: While Russia has succeeded in taking over the country, there are violent protests that happens inside the now-autonomous Georgia. * Egypt mobilizes its civilians to help fight for independence, with some assistance. (Roll) * like fighting the British army * 4:05Finn168719 http://pre09.deviantart.net/9e2e/th/pre/f/2015/142/b/2/mexican_reich_by_uskok-d8uafyz.png Mexico's flag * 4:05Hiddenlich (I will roll) * 4:05Finn168719 Mexico attempts to modernize their military (roll) * 4:06Nour T 4: Mexico was able to have military power that rivals the French. * 4:07Hiddenlich 5: Egypt fights off the British Army. Egyptians capture numerous battalions of British soldiers and are able to uncover the whereabouts of secret weapons caches across the Middle East. They also uncover safe routes to retrieve them without angering any national power. * 4:07Nour T Phew. * 4:08Finn168719 Mexico performs a Blitzkrieg on Central America excluding Panama as an attempt to earn more territory (roll) * 4:09Nour T 3: Mexico was able to take over some countries, but it cannot do any further attack due to USA influencing. * 4:09Hiddenlich The Bolsheviks circulate propaganda throughout Georgia in an attempt to gain more followers (Roll) * 4:10Finn168719 Mexico earns Belize, Guatemala, and El Salvador during the Blitzkrieg * Mexico's population and economy began to rise due to industrialization * 4:11Nour T 4: The Bolsheviks were able to convice most of the Georgian provinces to turn on Russia's side. * Egypt begins on improving its economy. * 4:12Finn168719 Mexico attempts to establish Diplomatic and Militaristic ties with Brazil and Colombia * 4:12Nour T ( and fixing its land, ofc) * 4:12Finn168719 (rol) * With promises of trade * 4:12Hiddenlich (I will roll) * 3: Colombia accepts a trade agreement, but Brazil refuses due to Mexico's recent imperialistic actions. They want nothing to do with Mexico. * 4:14Nour T Egypt wants to have diplomatic relations with Russia (Roll) * 4:15Hiddenlich The Bolsheviks start to create encampments outside the capital of St Petersburg * 4:15Nour T "Egypt wants to have diplomatic relations with Russia (Roll)" * scrap that * 4:15Finn168719 Mexico recently heard of the Bolsheviks and send spies as an attempt to sabotage their activity (oll) * (roll)* * 4:15Hiddenlich The Russian Monarchy accepts the offer and sends a letter to the Egyptian government * 4:15Nour T meh * 4:15Finn168719 hoping to lower the communist influence in Russia * 4:16Nour T 2: The Mexican Government failed to spy them as most of them are killed. However, they were lucky enough to not get caught. * Egypt begins to industrialize and improving on military power as well. (Roll) * 4:18Hiddenlich *The Bolsheviks, becoming paranoid due to the recent spy attempts from a unknown country, siege the capital over night and oust Czar Nicholas II from his throne * (I will roll) * 4:18Finn168719 The Communists recieved a massive disapproval from the Mexican population and much of the Marxist works are destroyed * The Mexican Government began burning down Marxist schools * 4:20Hiddenlich 6: Egypt's military spending increases, creating a strong Middle-Eastern military. However, much of the world thinks of this action as a sign of imperialistic activity. European countries with African colonies relocate their fleets to the Mediterranean Sea. * 4:21Finn168719 Mexico attempts to buy the entire Southwest from the US (roll) * 4:21Hiddenlich (I will roll) * 2: The United States rejects the offer and is offended by the notion of selling its own territory. * 4:23Finn168719 Mexico sends the military to Russia as an attempt to put Czar Nicholas II back into power (roll) * 4:23Nour T Egyptian government tries to convince the United States that they aren't a terrorists to European Countries (roll) * 4:23Hiddenlich Vladimir Lenin requires all citizens above the age of 18 to be employed, while citizens 4-17 are required to be enrolled into schools with a state-run curriculum. * 4:23Nour T (Gonna roll the Finn's one.) * 4:24Hiddenlich (I will roll for you Nour) * 4:25Finn168719 Mexico adopts a Central Government and Military training from Germany's ideas * 4:26Nour T 3: They were able to attack some of the important areas for the Bolsheviks, but the monarchy as been abolished. * (Finn) * important areas the Bolsheviks needed* * 4:26Finn168719 Mexico builds up an airforce and a naval power * 4:27Hiddenlich 1: Egypt is unable to convince the United States that it is not a terrorist-run nation. They cut all relations to Egypt * 4:27Nour T :\ * 4:28Finn168719 Mexico contacts Austria-Hungary and asks for a Diplomatic Alliance (roll) * 4:29Hiddenlich The Russian government builds more cities in Eastern Russia to account for the struggling peasants (Roll) * 4:29Nour T Egypt builds its air and naval forces for their first time. * 4:29Finn168719 I'll roll * 4:29Nour T (finally) * 4:29Finn168719 for Licj * Lich* * 4:29Nour T ik * 4:30Hiddenlich (I will roll for you Finn) * 4:30Nour T but finally you will roll * xD * 4:32Finn168719 Russia has built more cities in Eastern Russia to house the Peasants, while building their cities in Eastern Russia, the plague has struck * [6* * 4:32Hiddenlich 6: Austria-Hungary gladly accepts the notion of creating an alliance and informs Mexico of an important US-European trade route. However, Great Britain and France hear about Austria-Hungary and Mexico becoming allies. They mobilize their fleets in preparation for a potential attack. * 4:32Finn168719 Eastern Russia's population started to die off from the plague * 4:33Hiddenlich Lenin quarantines the East from the West and orders Russia's top medicinal scientists to develop a valid treatment for the plague * 4:34Finn168719 Germany and Mexico establishes a Diplomatic Relation due to the fact German indirectly helped Modernize Mexico * 4:35Nour T (Is the era a suitable time for space exploration?) * 4:36Hiddenlich * 4:36Nour T ah * 4:37Hiddenlich The Red Army invades Mongolia in attempt to establish a satellite nation in Southern Asia (Roll) * 4:37Nour T Egypt tries to commute with France to ease the situation between Egypt and the Europeans (Roll) * 4:37Finn168719 I'll roll (roll) * 4:38Nour T wait * who? * 4:38Finn168719 Lich * 4:38Nour T ah * 4:39Hiddenlich (I will roll) * 4:39Finn168719 1 The Red Army failed to invade Mongolia, causing much of Asia and Europe to feel hostile towards them for being Imperialistic. Mongolia counterattacks them, damaging much of Eastern Russia's territories * 4:40Hiddenlich 2: France doesn't care very much for Egypt. The nation could care less about a former British territory's success * 4:40Finn168719 Mexico takes notice of what Russia did with Mongolia and began taunting them * Mexico sends a spy to assassinate Lenin (roll) * Anti-Communism Sentiment began to rise in Europe and Asia * The Sentiment also began spreading to the Americas from Mexico * 4:44Nour T The Egyptian government tries to convince Europeans that they aren't a threat. (Roll) * Hiddenlich has left the chat. * 4:45Finn168719 I'll roll * 4:45Nour T Hm. * 4:46Finn168719 6 Egypt managed to successfully convince the Europeans that they aren't a threat, but they'll have to pay 1/2 of their treasury to them Category:Civilization Roleplays Category:Unfinished Roleplays